


Grand Theft Autumn

by craptaincold



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Hal flirts w literally everyone he sees, Len is a big drama queen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sara talks some sense into him, jealous!Len, lots of stupid cold puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craptaincold/pseuds/craptaincold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can someone tell me why he's tagging along?" Len eyed the man in the gaudy green getup warily, who was currently talking up a storm with Ray. He didn't know why, but for some reason, that really pissed him off, seeing Raymond smile like that around him. He didn't have any problem with him and Kendra, so why did it suddenly upset him so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Theft Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ray crushing on another bad boy but this one is a hero so Len is jealous x2 ( let's call this bad boy Hal because let's face it he's attractice AF) and Len gets to the point where he is basically just "oh yeah well I CAN DO THAT TOO!!!"
> 
> lmao fuck me right i'm a sucker for jealous len  
> also i listened to grand theft autumn/where is your boy like literally 50 times on repeat while writing this bc i thought it suited the mood rip

"Can someone tell me why _he's_ tagging along?" Len eyed the man in the gaudy green getup warily, who was currently talking up a storm with Ray. He didn't know why, but for some reason, that really pissed him off, seeing Raymond smile like that around him. He didn't have any problem with him and _Kendra_ , so why did it suddenly upset him so much?

"Because, Mr. Snart, his Green Lantern abilities may prove particularly useful to us in our upcoming mission," their captain replied, not missing a beat. You'd think he'd give Leonard a break, seeing as he just came back from the dead a few weeks ago, and yet...

"Yeah? What's he going to do? Make our enemies sick from having to look at his ridiculous costume?"

"You actually parade around in a parka in the middle of summer when you're in your Captain Cold getup, so I really don't want to hear it," Sara retorted. Now she's defending the clod too? What's this world coming to?

Something about what Sara said seemed to have perked up the newbie's interest though, because he turned to face them with a grin.

"Wait, you're Captain Cold? _The_ Captain Cold?"

"Always pleased to meet a fan," Len drawled, unamused.

"Oh, I'm not a fan. But I've heard a lot about you from Ba- The Flash. He's always complaining about you."

Oh, so not only is he suddenly buddy-buddy with all of Len's favorite chew toys, but he even knows The Flash's identity? That definitely moved him up on his hit list.

"While I'd be absolutely enthralled to bond over mutual acquaintances, I've got a bed calling my name right now. I can only tolerate so much stupidity in one sitting without feeling drained. Don't bother waking me up unless it's an emergency." He got up from where he was perched against the table and made his toward the door, purposefully bumping into Ray before he disappeared down the hallway to his room. Rip sighed in exasperation, their important meeting suddenly cut short because of Len causing a scene. He knew better by now though than to try to talk him into staying. It always fell on deaf ears.

"Okay, can I just say: yikes. Is he always this... cold?" Hal grinned at his pun, to which only Ray seemed to appreciate.

"Is he the only one with a sense of humor here?" Hal asked, gesturing to Ray and making him blush slightly at being put on the spot. The others were in various stages of either rolling their eyes or crossing their arms in frustration, their moods all thrown off by Len's tantrum.

"Living with Leonard, the cold puns tend to get old quick," Sara explained, looking apologetic. "Good try, though." She gave him a small smile and a pat on the back that made Hal smirk.

"Thank you. And y'know, I'd happy to give a nice try with you, too," he replied with a wink. Sara shoved him lightly.

"You're cute, but no thanks. I'm gonna go talk to Leonard."

"But he said not to wake him up unless it was an emergency," Ray replied with a frown.

"So? He's not gonna do anything to me." She shrugged and headed after her teammate, leaving the sound of Ray's laughter to some remark Hal said behind her.

When she got to his room, she didn't bother knocking, but stepped inside and plopped down on the bed. It was nice that they were still close, considering the events that went down after they saved him from being stranded in the time stream after the oculus blew. She explained to him that she didn't really feel the same attraction that he did for her and that their kiss was more of a spur of the moment thing, with her thinking she'd never see him again and wanting to make him happy. It was a little awkward at first, but he seemed quick enough to forget, and soon they fell into their old habits of dropping in on each other unannounced and venting about the days' missions to each other. She had reason to suspect that the reason he had gotten over her so quickly was because he was falling hard for another member of their team. Of all things, Sara never would've guessed Leonard Snart to get so hung up on people so easily. It was endearing, in a way.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude not to knock?" Len said in place of a greeting.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to interrupt a meeting because you let your jealousy get the better of you?" She raised an eyebrow as he glared at her response.

"And what, exactly, am I supposed to be jealous of? A glowing green shmuck with a ring?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Leonard. I saw the looks you were giving him and Ray, even before you decided to throw a temper tantrum. You're jealous that that 'glowing green shmuck' hit it off so well with Ray. Hell, you're probably even jealous that he knows Flash's identity without having to torture one of his friends for it."

"Remind me why I even decided to let that piece of information slip?" He huffed very unbecomingly for a man over thirty.

"Because you were drunk and blubbering to me about every single misdeed you've ever done to those poor guys and how you wanted to make it up to them whenever you got back to the present," she supplied with a smirk. He shot her another glare. She ignored it. "And the fact that you're just glaring at me instead of trying to defend your case says a lot too, you know."

He sighed. "There's nothing to defend. Surprisingly enough, even I know when to throw in the towel. I don't know how the hell it happened or when, but the idiot just got under my skin and stayed there." He grinned slightly. "Of course, it helps that he's hung like a horse." Sara's eyes widened a little, but then narrowed skeptically.

"How would you know?"

"Saw him working out one day. Wearing one of those delectable pairs of grey sweatpants. Those kind that don't leave much to the imagination."

"Holy shit... He doesn't seem like he'd be the type..."

"That's what I thought at first, too. But nope. He's definitely well endowed." His grin grew at the memory, which definitely wasn't the least pleasant thing to call to mind. He still vividly remembered the way his dick hung loosely a little more than halfway down his thigh, looking thick and absolutely delicious in those pants. When Ray noticed Len was staring, he obliviously disregarded it as anything other than him simply wanting to train with him, and Len found himself with a much better and up close view as they sparred together. Even though it ended with Ray taking Len by surprise and pinning him to the ground with a proud smile, nothing other than a good workout happened between them, much to Len's dismay.

"Yuck. How about you call upon whatever weird little fantasy you're imagining right now sometime when I'm not in the room?" Sara snickered, breaking Len out of his thoughts. "How long are you planning to just sit here and brood about it whenever Ray gives someone else his attention, though? There's going to be other people after Greeny. You're either gonna have to suck it up and tell him how you feel, or you're going to continue to piss everyone off with your moodiness while you hopelessly pine after him."

"Are those my only options?" He replied, stating it as more of a sentence than a question.

"Yes. And you better choose the right one."

He didn't.

Their mission together was even more of a mess than anyone could've guessed, with Len trying extra hard to show off whenever he was in Ray's line of sight. It more often than not ended up backfiring on him, causing Hal to have to step in and save him from whatever enemy Len just unnecessarily pissed off. Which, of course, only made Len resent him even more. By the end of the day, he was sitting in the medbay, trying to recover from the many injuries he obtained from being a reckless idiot. He wasn't expecting any visitors after this screwup, and especially not from Ray, and yet, there he was, walking in the room with a concerned look on his face that actually made Len's heart skip. Emotions were disgusting.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" He scoffed, picking at a wound that had started to scab over.

"I was worried about you. And you really shouldn't pick at that..."

"I'm not," Len replied defiantly, although he was starting to bleed again from doing just that. Ray sighed, shaking his head a little fondly at him.

"Right... You know... I heard your conversation with Sara earlier..." He began, and when Len's gaze narrowed calculatingly, he cleared his throat and continued. "I-I was passing by in the hallway, when I heard what you were talking about, and I decided I might just..."

"Eavesdrop on a conversation you weren't meant to hear?" Len finished for him, looking very put out.

"Yes. I'm sorry... But, um... If what you said was true, you don't have to worry about me and him... I, uh, I actually am interested in someone else."

"Yeah? And who might that be?" Len tried his best to keep the relief he felt out his voice. Ray smiled, sitting down and scooting close to him on the cot.

"Well, he's a very cool guy..."

"Hmm. That really narrows it down. There aren't too many cool guys around." Len snickered slightly. Ray's smile grew.

"Yeah, I know. And he's got the nicest blue eyes anyone's ever seen. You could say they're very, icy."

"Okay, Raymond. Don't go waxing poetic on me now." He wasn't hiding his absolutely blissful feeling now, as he grinned and brought a hand up to cup Ray's cheek. Ray laughed and their gazes met, and they both slowly leaned forward until their lips met in a short and sweet kiss. When they pulled away, their foreheads rested together, neither yet willing to break away completely.

"That was pretty... n-icy?" Ray offered, and Len snorted.

"That was horrible. Never speak again."


End file.
